


100 Followers Fic

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC Baby - Freeform, Oneshot, domestic AU, family au, married au, oc child - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: This fanfiction was a thank you to reaching 100 followers on that blog (I have far surpassed that now which is like @.@). This fanfic is extra pure cotton candy fluff and sweet sappiness. Please enjoy.





	100 Followers Fic

From the doorway Arthur didn’t cast much of a shadow, even though the hallway was bright and the bedroom was dark. Alfred was standing next to the cradle, the blankets bundled off to the side. Being backlit meant that Arthur had light to see his husband standing there, gently bent over with their baby in his arms. He couldn’t make out the expression on Alfred’s face but he was murmuring to the little girl-

“Charlie.”

He said her name softly, warmly. He was talking to her about his day, about Arthur. He kept telling her how much he loved her and loved Artie too. Charlie gently cooed and wiggled slightly. He rocked her sweetly, smiling fondly.

“Mommy’s not home right now sweetie,” he said softly, kissing her forehead. He brought his finger forwards and she captured it in her tiny hand, wrapping her fingers around the tip of his index finger, squeezing onto it. “He’s working… One day mommy will take you into work with him- would you like to see where he works Charlie? Hm?” Alfred hummed softly and Charlie wiggled around more, seemingly getting upset at the fact that mommy “wasn’t there”. Alfred gently leaned against the crib and held her, cradling her in the crook of his arm.

“What is it Charlie baby?” Alfred asked. “Are you missing mommy again? Shh shh it’s okay…” Alfred soothed the baby down. Arthur didn’t know if he should announce he was home or not- too caught up in the swell of the moment to do much but stand and watch. He felt a warmth radiate in his chest and wanted to go over to be with both his husband and child. He watched Alfred gently press his forehead against Charlie’s, his hair slightly falling across her face. Her wide eyes looked up into Alfred’s and she reached for the strands of hair, for his glasses. He laughed as she got a hold of them and a smile came to her face as she tugged on them. A peal of laughter left her and Alfred smiled more.

“I love you Charlie,” Alfred murmured. “I love you and I love Artie… so much my little girl,” Alfred cooed at her. She was still laughing, tugging at his hair. He finally freed himself and that’s when he seemed to notice someone else was there. He glanced over quickly, gaze landing on Arthur who was standing in the doorway, coat still on.

Arthur smiled gently at him and watched Alfred become flustered for a moment before tilting Charlie so she could see Artie as well.

“Look Charlie,” he said, and Charlie made a gurgle, hands reaching for Arthur. Arthur shrugged off his coat quickly and crossed the room to the two. He took her into his arms from Alfred and peppered her face with kisses.

“My little darling,” he said softly, rocking her and holding her against his chest. She was warm and smelled of powder.

“How uh… how long have you been standing there?” Alfred asked, running a hand through his hair.

Arthur laughed softly. “Long enough…” he teased, and watched Alfred flush more. “Do you talk to her like this often?” he asked, feeling warmed at the thought.

Alfred nodded hesitantly. “Charlie and I get lonely when you’re not around,” he said. He grinned and suddenly leaned over to kiss Arthur’s cheek. “But now that you are- I really have to use the bathroom.”

Arthur laughed as Alfred shuffled quickly out of the room. He kept Charlie pressed to the front of him as he moved around the room, heading over towards the window to glance outside. It was dark and there wasn’t a moon out tonight, so the only lights came from steet posts and other people’s homes. Arthur looked back at Charlie as she started to fuss. She was probably hungry. Arthur was glad he and Alfred were finally getting better at reading Charlie. Before, when she was a newborn, it was harder to tell what she needed sometimes. Now it was easy to tell in the certain way she twisted or the certain sound she made what she needed. And right now, she was hungry.

“Alfred?” Arthur called, leaving the room and seeing Alfred leaving the bathroom from down the hallway.

“What is it?”

“Charlie needs her formula- can you prepare that please?” Arthur asked. Alfred nodded, smiling. Arthur noticed he looked tired. “You can rest on the couch while I feed her after that,” Arthur said.

“It’s no problem,” Alfred responded. He headed into the kitchen. Arthur followed along behind him and watched him prepare the bottle for Charlie. Charlie seemed to notice this too and watched Alfred, her gaze plastered to him. Arthur liked seeing Alfred move around so naturally, having done this many times over and over. Before their child, Arthur had never tried to really picture Alfred as a parent, but he’d eased into it so smoothly. Arthur should have known he’d be a natural with children, just from his own childish manner.

Fixing up the bottle nice and tight Alfred passed over it and a cloth. “I’ll be on the couch watching TV if you need me,” Alfred said. Arthur thanked him and headed back into Charlie’s room. Most of the time when Charlie was finished she would usually fall asleep. A content warm stomach made her sleepy- and it was getting late at night. Sitting down in a chair next to the cradle, Arthur arranged her in his arms, bringing the bottle to her lips. He cooed to her as she began to drink, her hands smacking the bottle, trying to grab it, her eyes closing.

He’d teased Alfred earlier for murmuring to Charlie, but to be honest, Arthur did the same. He couldn’t help but want to talk to her, tell her about the things in the room, the things in the world, her father. Arthur gently chatted to her as she drink, and the combination of the food and his voice seemed to make her more and more sleepy. By the time she was done she was blinking and yawning. Arthur set the stuff down then grabbed a blanket off the side of the chair. He himself felt sleepy as well having been at work for most of the day. They’d had a meeting as well he’d had to attend which had kept him later than normal.

Wrapping the blanket around her and himself, he relaxed back on the chair, situated to the side. His head was rested against the back of the chair, legs hanging off the arm of it. He tucked Charlie onto his chest, her hand curling up near his collarbone. Arthur made sure she wasn’t going to roll off before relaxing. He gently brushed through the light fuzz of hair she had on her head, ran his fingers down her back. He watched her fall into a soft sleep, and soon found himself drifting off.

–

Alfred lost track of time, engrossed in his TV show. He didn’t realize it was nearly an hour when a commercial came on and he glanced at his phone for any new texts or emails. He wondered what Arthur was doing, surely not still feeding Charlie. Getting up from the couch and tossing the blanket to the side, Alfred headed down the hallway.

Charlie’s room was still dark as before but Alfred didn’t see her in the cradle from the hallway so he peeked into room and his gaze fell onto a chair. Alfred softened, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Arthur was curled in a chair with Charlie on his chest, both fast asleep with one another. Alfred moved quietly across the room and looked over at them for a moment, wondering how in the world he got such a cute family.

He knew if Arthur stayed like that though he’d have neck sores in the morning. Alfred bent down and scooped Charlie quietly and gently from Arthur’s chest. She woke up, blinking her eyes, ready to make a fuss before sleepily recognizing who it was. He held her in one arm as he prepared her cradle, placing her into it on her back. Her small hand came up next to her cheek, curled there, head tilted to the side. Alfred wanted to laugh, this was a position Artie also liked to fall asleep in. Pulling a blanket over her and tucking her in with her favorite stuffed green bunny, Alfred leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. She was asleep before he’d even moved away.

The next order of business, Artie. Alfred slid his hands under Arthur and gently lifted him, curling him to his chest. Arthur stirred but didn’t wake up, head slumped against Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred smiled at him before carrying him out of the bedroom. He gently used his foot to close the door just a bit, leaving it cracked slightly, before turning and carrying Arthur into their own bedroom.

Arthur had started to wake now, and made a confused sound as Alfred gently set him down on the bed. “Artie,” he whispered softly, not wanting his voice to be too harsh for Arthur. “You need to get into your pajamas…”

Arthur made a grumble of protest, shivering. This bed was cold and Arthur wanted to be warm and asleep once more. He forced himself to sit up fully, at the edge of the bed. He looked at Alfred then raised his arms.

“Help…” he said, and Alfred chuckled under his breath. He gently eased Arthur out of his shirt and tossed those over into a laundry basket. Next he helped Arthur shimmy off his pants. Pulling out pajamas from a dresser, Alfred worked with Arthur’s clumsy and almost uncooperative legs to dress him again. Arthur looked as if he were going to fall asleep right then and there. Alfred gently kissed his cheek. He went to pull away when he suddenly felt Arthur tug at him. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred’s waist and pressed his cheek against his abdomen.

“I want…” he murmured.

“Yes? What is it?” Alfred asked, carding his fingers through Arthur’s hair. He was adorable.

“I want to cuddle…” Arthur murmured.

Alfred stopped his hand and took a moment to compose himself. “All right, but I need you to let me go first so I can get into my pjs…”

Arthur reluctantly let him go and Alfred kissed the top of his head. He watched Arthur move back up on the bed and lay down. Alfred turned and quickly changed out of his clothes. He left the room for a second to go turn off the TV and make sure the door was locked properly. Finishing up in the bathroom, Alfred peeked in on Charlie once more then headed back into their bedroom. Arthur was curled on his side now and Alfred wondered if he’d already fallen asleep. Turning off the lights he shuffled over to the bed and crawled in next to Arthur. He heard movement and Arthur was suddenly pressed up against him, nuzzled into his warmth. Alfred laughed softly and heard Arthur mumble something incoherent.

Getting the covers up over them properly was hard when Arthur was attached to him and lying on some of them, but Alfred managed. Tucking them both into bed, he slid one arm under Arthur’s head and then wrapped his other around him. He felt Arthur snake a leg in between his own, tangling their feet together, then drape an arm around his waist. Arthur nuzzled into his neck and Alfred laughed again from the slight tickling sensation.

He let out a relaxed sigh, a sleepiness drawing over him like a person draws a curtain closed. The more he relaxed, listening to the soft sounds of Arthur breathing, and the click of a clock from the hallway, the more Alfred began to drift off. He felt Arthur tighten an arm around him, heard him murmur “Good night Alfie,” and Alfred felt a lazy smile draw onto his lips.

“Good night Artie.”


End file.
